Abstract ? Outreach Outreach and community engagement efforts are integral to the mission of the TNPRC by educating the general public about the critical link between research with animal models and improvements in human health. This unit manages internal and external communications and community engagement for 40 faculty and approximately 300 staff members of the TNPRC. This includes acting as the central liaison with community groups, and the greater University community with an emphasis on issues related to animal welfare and biological safety. The unit also includes a Community Advisory Board composed of local community, educational, and business leaders to advise the Center. The unit works with the University?s Offices of Government Affairs and Community Relations, and Public Relations Office to cultivate relationships and develop information and materials that support resource development efforts, community relations, and public outreach. The unit also serves as the liaison with public information officers from the other six National Primate Research Centers (NPRC) in the Nonhuman Primate Research Consortium and the NIH with the goal of developing consistent and effective communications-tracking and reporting of Center related communications and community outreach activities. The unit also provides tours for business, educational, and other groups. The projects in this unit overlap and synergize with the TNPRC Education Program.